Shounen Maid: Another Life Lesson
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Mio es una chica de 15 años que llegó al hogar Takatori para trabajar como mucama, encontrándose así con Chihiro (de ahora 15 años). Al vivir con ellos, la chica entablará una fuerte amistad con Madoka, pero su relación con Chihiro será mucho más profunda de lo que todos pudieran imaginar. Al final, una verdad que desconocían será descubierta, y Madoka se verá obligado a separlos.
1. Una Nueva Vida -Prólogo-

_"Si no dejas de lado tus sentimientos y mantienes abierto tu corazón, pasarás el resto de tu vida sufriendo. En cambio, si lo olvidas por completo y forjas tu mente llegarás a ser alguien de quien puedas estar orgullosa"…esas fueron las palabras de mi padre que día a día se me eran repetidas para que jamás llegase a olvidarlas…_

-Padre… ¿Dónde está mamá? – Preguntó una chica de 4 años, tenía cabello de color castaño claro que resplandecía con la luz del Sol que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos eran de un color oliva único y su piel blanca pálida resaltaba su hermoso vestido cian con encajes blancos a la perfección.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, así que deja de preguntarlo. – Respondió el hombre sin apartar la vista de los documentos que tenía en su mano.

-Pero… - Murmuró ella abrazando ligeramente su osito de peluche que sostenía.

-¡Deja ya de molestar, Mio! – Interrumpió el hombre con un exclamo que asustó a la pequeña.

-S-Sí… - Murmuró Mio apretando más su oso de peluche asustada.

 _Al siguiente año, el 22 de Julio, papá sufrió un infarto durante una de sus reuniones de trabajo y falleció, como heredera única de su fortuna me vi obligada a tomar sus responsabilidades…pero el peso de la soledad y el intenso trabajo al que papá se exponía todos los días fue demasiado complicado para mí…tan solo unos meses después de su muerte un inversionista llegó exigiendo que le vendiera mis propiedades, era tan ingenua que terminé firmando el papel sin siquiera leer las cláusulas. Pasó solamente una semana para que el inversionista llegara a sacarme de mi propia casa, sin darme cuenta le había vendido cada una de mis pertenencias por tan solo 500,000 yenes. Pude sobrevivir con ese dinero durante un tiempo, pero cuando se agotó terminé en la calle…pasaron 4 años para que la amable trabajadora de un albergue me cuidara en lo que encontraba alguien con quién vivir…_

 _Jamás imaginé que en mi búsqueda desesperada por una familia…terminaría encontrándome con alguien que, probablemente, jamás debería haber encontrado…_

 **Shounen Maid: "Another Life Lesson"**

 **Capítulo 0: "Una Nueva Vida -Prologo-"**

-¡Buenos días, Mio-chan! – Exclamó una animada mujer de 40 años moviendo sutilmente a la chica que dormía plácidamente. - ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Mi-o-chan! –

-Uh… - Murmuró una Mio de 15 años abriendo lentamente sus ojos. – Buenos días, Amakawa-dono… - Dijo sentándose en la cama mientras rascaba sus ojos tratando de abrirlos por completo.

-Vamos Mio-chan, has vivido con nosotros 4 años, no deberías ser tan formal conmigo. – Respondió la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí…lo siento, Kaede-dono. – Corrigió Mio mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Así está mejor, vamos Mio-chan. – Dijo Kaede dándose la vuelta. – El almuerzo está listo, si no te das prisa los demás se acabarán todo. –

-Sí…espere, ¿qué? – Dijo reaccionando ante el comentario, comenzando a vestirse lo más rápido posible. - ¡Ah, e-espere, Kaede-dono! ¡Espere! ¡Tengo hambre, déjenme algo! ¡Mo~, dije que me esperara~! – Exclamó saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación para bajar al comedor.

-¡Buenos días, Mio-nee! – Exclamaron varios niños de no más de 7 años que estaban sentados en la mesa.

-¡Buen día a todos! – Saludó Mio sentándose a la cabeza. – Fiu, llegué a tiempo. –

-Toma, Mio-chan. – Dijo Kaede sonriente sirviéndole un plato de comida.

-Gracias, Kaede-dono. – Agradeció Mio sonriente, probando un bocado de la comida. - ¡Está delicioso! –

-¿Verdad? Shiharu-chan me ayudó a prepararlo. – Dijo Kaede mirando a una niña de 6 años de cabello grisáceo, ojos lima y piel blanca pálida que vestía una playera blanca de manga corta sencilla, una falda verde de tablones y zapatillas negras de piso con correa.

-No hice nada, todo lo preparó usted, Kaede-dono. – Agregó Shiharu ligeramente ruborizada.

-¿Pero qué dices, Shiharu-chan? ¡Tú cocina es exquisita! – Dijo Mio mirándola. – Sólo espera a que consiga un buen empleo y ya verás, ¡te pagaré una escuela de gastronomía! –

-¡¿Enserio harías eso, Mio-nee?! – Exclamó emocionada Shiharu.

-¡Sí! Sólo espera y lo verás. – Aseguró Mio sonriente.

-¡Gracias, Mio-nee! – Dijo Shiharu sonriente. - ¡Eres la mejor! –

-Bueno, no habrá que esperar mucho para eso. – Interrumpió Kaede mirando a Mio. – Porque ya te he conseguido un trabajo excelente. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó sorprendida Mio.

-Sí. – Asintió Kaede. – Serás la mucama de la familia Takatori, con buen sueldo, comidas en casa y alojamiento. –

-¿Eh? ¿Alojamiento…? – Murmuró Mio confundida. - ¿Me iré a vivir…con la familia Takatori? –

-Lamentablemente tienes que partir a los 16 años y tú ya has cumplido los 15, es una excelente oportunidad para ti, Mio-chan. – Dijo Kaede con una sonrisa. – Pero no te preocupes, puedes venir a visitarnos siempre que quieras, esta es tu casa. –

-Pero… - Murmuró Mio bajando la mirada. – Yo no…quiero irme… -

-Escucha bien, Mio-chan. – Dijo Kaede levantándole el rostro. – Eres una chica fuerte y valiente, sé que es duro para ti irte después de todo lo que has sufrido, pero puedo asegurarte que Madoka-sama cuidará muy bien de ti. –

-¿Madoka…sama…? – Murmuró confundida.

-Sí, Takatori Madoka. – Respondió Kaede. – Trabajarás para él. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Mio.

-No te preocupes, Mio-nee. – Dijo Shiharu sonriéndole. – Estoy segura de que te irá bien, después de todo, eres una chica amable y buena. –

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Shiharu tiene razón! – Apoyó un chico de 9 años. – Eres una excelente persona, así que ese señor te apreciará enseguida, Mio-neesan. –

-Chicos… - Murmuró Mio sorprendida mirándolos, sonriendo cálidamente. – Muchas gracias a todos… - Dijo antes de mirar a Kaede decidida. – Está bien, acepto. Seré la mucama de Takatori Madoka-sama. –

-Esa es mi chica. – Dijo Kaede acariciándole la cabeza. – Me alegro por ti, Mio-chan. –

-Gracias, Kaede-dono. – Agregó Mio. – Me esforzaré. –

-Sí. – Asintió Kaede sonriéndole. – Buena suerte, Mio-chan. –

 _Esa mañana del 25 de Mayo se decidió mi futuro…nerviosa y llena de temor acepté aquél trabajo sin saber con qué tipo de personas me encontraría en la residencia Takatori. Pero no daré marcha atrás, porque hice una promesa: jamás me rendiré, aunque el camino sea doloroso y duro no retrocederé nunca, porque esa es mi voluntad._

 _Ese día se alzó el telón de la vida y el primer acto de ese nuevo comienzo empezaría pronto. Pero me mantendré firme en mi promesa, aunque eso signifique aceptar… **una nueva vida.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **No, no empecé un nuevo fic...bueno, en teoría sí XDDD pero este cap ya lo tenía escrito hace meses, pero había olvidado subirlo :v así que se los dejo aquí XDDD espero que les haya gustado el prólogo uwu**

 **Soy traductora/correctora/colorista del manga Shounen Maid en Last Heaven Fansub y correctora del anime en Hikami no Fansub (anime y manga en el que se basa el fic), así que desde que comencé en el manga (en el cual llevo más tiempo) me enamoré de Chihiro XDDD así que decidí hacer este fic uwu no prometo actualizaciones rápidas, pero sí una historia entretenida y llamativa, así que les pido que la sigan hasta el final OwO**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, preguntas, críticas NO destructivas y demás son bien recibidas en los reviews, los tomaré mucho en cuenta y responderé en la siguiente actua uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. ¿Bienvenida a Casa?

_El tiempo pasó tan rápido y el día de mi partida llegó antes de que me diera cuenta. Temerosa y nerviosa de un "nuevo hogar" lleno de desconocidos tomé rumbo al hogar Takatori para conocer a mi nuevo jefe antes de mudarme definitivamente a su residencia. ¿Qué tipo de personas me encontraré en ese lugar? Aún no lo sé._

 **Shounen Maid: "Another Life Lesson"**

 **Capítulo 1: "¿Bienvenida a Casa?"**

Eran las 2 de la tarde, el Sol resplandecía con fuerza en el despejado cielo azul, las calles estaban solitarias ese miércoles, Mio caminaba en silencio siguiendo cuidadosamente el camino que Kaede le había indicado con un mapa en sus manos. La chica usaba un vestido sencillo de manga corta rojo, zapatillas de piso con correas negras, calcetines blancos y su cabello castaño estaba atado en una trenza al frente.

-Etto…Kaede-dono dijo que era una de estas casas… - Murmuró Mio caminando por una lujosa colonia llena de casas extravagantes mientras seguía el camino trazado en el mapa. – Mo…esto es agotador, he caminado mucho… - Dijo para sí misma soltando un suspiro, levantó la mirada para notar a una chica de cabello pelirrojo, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca vestida con un traje de maid rojizo que barría torpemente la acera de una casa. – Ya sé, le pediré instrucciones. – Se sugirió a sí misma caminando rápido hacia dicha pelirroja. - ¡Oiga, disculpe! –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró la pelirroja girándose a verla. – Sí, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? –

-Sí, umm… ¿Podría decirme cuál es la residencia de Takatori Madoka-sama? – Preguntó Mio mirándola fijamente algo nerviosa.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró la pelirroja mirándola. – Esta es la casa de Madoka-oniisama. –

-¿Eh? ¿Aquí…? – Preguntó Mio confundida.

-Sí, espera un momento. – Dijo entrando a la casa.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera…! – Exclamó, pero la chica ya se había retirado. – Ah…se fue. – Murmuró soltando un suspiro. – Creo que Kaede-dono cometió un error, al parecer Takatori-sama ya tiene una sirvienta… –

-¿Diga? – Preguntó un hombre joven de cabello castaño claro lacio hasta los hombros, ojos azules y piel blanca.

-Bu-Buenas tardes... – Saludó Mio ligeramente nerviosa. – Mi nombre es Shione Mio, estoy aquí por el trabajo de mucama…Kaede-dono dijo que había hablado con usted y… -

-¡Ah! ¿Eres Mio-chan, la adorable chica que mencionó Amakawa-san? – Preguntó animado el joven.

-¿Eh? S-Sí…espera, ¿adorable…? – Murmuró para sí misma con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡No tengas miedo, ven, ven! – Dijo animadamente mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba con él al interior de la mansión.

-Grande… - Murmuró sorprendida por lo extensa y lujosa que era la casa. – _"¿Voy a vivir aquí a partir de ahora…?" –_

-¡Oye, Madoka! ¡Te dije que…! – Exclamó un chico de 15 años de cabello castaño lacio hasta el cuello, de ojos oliva y piel clara que vestía una camiseta azul grisáceo de manga corta, un short gris, calcetines blancos y tenis a juego que bajaba las escaleras molesto. - ¿Eh? ¿Tenemos visitas? –

-Sí. – Asintió Madoka acercándose junto a Mio al chico. – Chii-chan, permítanme presentarlos. – Dijo poniéndose en medio de ambos. – Mio, él es Chihiro, mi sobrino. –

-Es un gusto conocerte. – Dijo algo desubicado Chihiro saludándola. – Soy Komiya Chihiro. –

-El gusto es mío, Komiya-san. – Respondió Mio educadamente. – Mi nombre es Shione Mio. –

-Chii-chan, ella es Mio, nuestra nueva residente. – Prosiguió Madoka con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Residente? – Preguntó Chihiro confundido.

-Sí. Amakawa-san, una vieja amiga mía, habló conmigo para que le diera trabajo y alojamiento a Mio-chan. – Explicó Madoka.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Chihiro.

-Lamento mucho las molestias. – Dijo Mio agachando la mirada. – Pero si no consigo un hogar antes de mi próximo cumpleaños tendré que quedarme en la calle. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Komiya confundido.

-Porque no podemos permanecer en el orfanato después de los 16 años, y yo ya tengo 15. – Respondió Shione.

-¿Eh? ¿Orfanato? – Murmuró confundido. - ¿Entonces tú…? –

-Sí, soy huérfana. – Respondió.

-Ya veo, lo siento. – Dijo Chihiro. – Yo también lo soy en realidad, por eso vivo con Madoka. –

-Oh, entiendo. – Respondió Mio.

-Sí, y ahora tú también eres parte de la familia, Mio-chan. – Agregó Madoka sonriéndole. – Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. –

-¡Gracias, Takatori-sama! – Agradeció sonriente.

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Mio-chan. – Dijo Madoka.

-De-De acuerdo… ¿Madoka-san? – Murmuró apenada.

-Mucho mejor. – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡Terminé de barrer la acera, sensei! – Exclamó la pelirroja entrando a la casa.

-¡Ah, cierto! Las presentaré. – Dijo Madoka caminando a la pelirroja. – Miyako, ella es Mio, vivirá aquí a partir de hoy. –

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué maravilloso! – Dijo emocionada. – Mi nombre es Ootori Miyako, es un placer conocerte Mio-san. –

-El gusto es mío, Miyako-san. – Respondió Mio. – Yo soy Shione Mio. –

-Miyako es una vieja amiga de la familia, viene aquí seguido ya que Chihiro le da lecciones de cocina y limpieza. – Explicó Madoka.

-Entiendo. – Asintió Mio.

-Dijiste que te apellidas Shione, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Miyako mirándola.

-¿Eh? Sí. – Dijo extrañada Mio.

-De casualidad… ¿Eres la hija de Shione Cayenne? – Preguntó Ootori mirándola.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Madoka. - ¿El inversionista Cayenne-san? – Preguntó girándose a ver a Mio.

-¿E-Eh…? – Murmuró Mio atónita. – P-Pues… - Tartamudeó retrocediendo inconscientemente un paso. – S-Sí… -

 _Aquella pregunta me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, ¿acaso Madoka-san y Miyako-san conocieron a mi padre? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Me han surgido muchas dudas, al igual que muchos temores que creía olvidados… ¿Realmente esto es un **"bienvenida a casa"**?..._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Al fin traje el prime capítulo de este fic! :D algo cortito pero con sentimiento (? espero que les haya gustado C: quiero agradecer a Karli Yanniel Shain por su revew y a Kairi671 por dar follow y favorite a la historia! Me hace muy feliz el ver que ya hay dos seguidoras TvT espero que les esté gustando y lo sigan hasta el final :D**

 **No duden en dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, ya que son importantes para mí uwu espero traer pronto el segundo capítulo, aunque no prometo nada porque escaseo de tiempo ya :'v Igual daré todo de mí por acabarlo lo antes posible *w***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Como un Castillo Para una Princesa

**Shounen Maid: "Another Life Lesson"**

 **Capítulo 2: "Como un Castillo Para una Princesa"**

-Dijiste que te apellidas Shione, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Miyako mirándola.

-¿Eh? Sí. – Dijo extrañada Mio.

-De casualidad… ¿Eres la hija de Shione Cayenne? – Preguntó Ootori mirándola.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Madoka. - ¿El inversionista Cayenne-san? – Preguntó girándose a ver a Mio.

-¿E-Eh…? – Murmuró Mio atónita. – P-Pues… - Tartamudeó retrocediendo inconscientemente un paso. – S-Sí… -

-Escuché de mi padre que las propiedades de Shione-sama habían sido vendidas por su hija a un inversionista. – Explicó Miyako mirándola. - ¿Es cierto? –

-Sí… - Asintió con la mirada desviada.

-¿Te engañaron para que les vendieras todo? – Preguntó Madoka mirándola fijamente. – Sí es así, puedo ayudarte para que… -

-No tiene que preocuparse por mí, Madoka-san. – Interrumpió Mio mirándolo. – Todo fue legal, así que no hay nada que pueda hacerse, además…estoy mejor así. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Miyako confundida.

-Estoy mejor sin todo eso. – Respondió Mio bajando la mirada. – No existe nada material que yo desee tener, por eso…es mejor así. –

-¿Nada material? – Preguntó Chihiro mirándola confundido. - ¿Realmente estás bien así? –

-Sí, Kaede-dono me ha enseñado muchas cosas que no conocía. – Respondió Mio mirando a Chihiro. – Por eso no tienen que preocuparse, yo estoy bien. –

-Ya veo, entonces está bien. – Dijo Madoka sonriéndole. – Amakawa-san me dijo que eras buena costurera y diseñadora, ¿es cierto? –

-¿Eh? Bueno…he hecho algunas ropas sencillas para los niños, pero solo eso. – Respondió Mio confundida. - ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

-Madoka-oniisama es un famoso diseñador profesional. – Explicó Miyako mirando a Mio.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó Mio emocionada mientras miraba con admiración a Madoka.

-Sí. – Asintió Madoka sonriente. – Estaba pensando, ya que Chii-chan se encarga de las tareas del hogar y Miyako le ayuda en algunas ocasiones, se me ocurría que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme en el estudio como mi asistente. –

-¡¿Lo dice enserio, Madoka-san?! – Exclamó Mio con sus ojos relucientes.

-Sí, ¿te parece bien? – Preguntó Madoka mirándola. – De igual manera, podrás ayudar a Chii-chan cuando sea necesario. –

-¡Sí, me parece buena idea! – Exclamó Mio sin perder su entusiasmo.

-Realmente te gusta diseñar ¿cierto? – Preguntó Chihiro ante su repentino cambio.

-¡Sí! – Asintió Mio girándose a verlo. - ¡Yo siempre quise diseñar y crear ropa! ¡Es mi sueño desde que era pequeña! –

-Vaya…al parecer Madoka-oniisama acaba de cumplir tu sueño. – Agregó Miyako con una ligera risita.

-Me alegro de ver tu entusiasmo, Mio-chan. – Dijo Madoka sonriéndole. – Puedes ir a elegir tu habitación si gustas, Chii-chan puede ayudarte. –

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Mio sorprendida.

-Sí, adelante. – Respondió Madoka.

-¡Gracias, Madoka-san! – Dijo Mio sonriéndole.

-Ven, te daré un recorrido por la casa. – Dijo Chihiro tomándola del hombro. – También te mostraré las habitaciones para que elijas la que más te guste. –

-¡Sí! Gracias, Chihiro-san. – Respondió Mio mirándolo.

-Yo terminaré la limpieza de la cocina. – Apoyó Miyako mirando a Chihiro. – Así sensei podrá tomarse el tiempo que necesite para mostrarle la casa. -

-Gracias, te lo encargo, Miyako-san. – Respondió Chihiro mirando a la pelirroja. - ¿Comenzamos? – Preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia

-Vale. – Apoyó Mio comenzando a caminar detrás de Chihiro para empezar su recorrido.

-Supongo que Mio-san animará aún más tu casa, Madoka-oniisama. – Dijo Miyako viendo a los dos chicos perderse en el pasillo del piso de arriba mientras soltaba una risita.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Miyako? – Preguntó Madoka girándose a verla.

-Porque…Chihiro-san se veía feliz con ella. – Respondió Miyako mirando a Madoka. – Su expresión cambió cuando ella habló sobre su pasado, parecía…contento. –

-Sí, también lo noté. – Apoyó Madoka sonriendo. – Supongo que para Chihiro es bueno…que alguien más que perdió todo lo que tenía viva con nosotros. –

-Bien, con tu permiso Madoka-oniisama, iré a limpiar la cocina. – Dijo Miyako yéndose al área mencionada.

-¡Esfuérzate, Miyako! – Exclamó Madoka despidiéndola. . Bueno, regresaré al trabajo. – Dijo para sí mismo dirigiéndose hacia su estudio.

-Chihiro-san. – Lo llamó Mio mientras recorrían el pasillo de regreso. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? -

-Claro. – Respondió Chihiro deteniéndose.

-¿Cómo perdiste a tus padres? – Preguntó Mio deteniéndose junto a él.

-Mi padre murió poco después de que yo nací, y mi madre falleció por una enfermedad hace cuatro años. – Respondió Chihiro con normalidad. – Madoka es el hermano menor de mamá, por eso me trajo a vivir con él. –

-Ya veo…lo siento. – Dijo Mio bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes. – Respondió Chihiro mirándola. – Tú también perdiste a tu padre, ¿no es así? –

-Sí, murió de un infarto cuando yo tenía 5 años. – Respondió Mio mirándolo. – Y mi madre se fue cuando yo nací. –

-¿Eh? ¿Se fue? – Preguntó el chico confundido.

Mio asintió. – Padre decía que mamá pasó por muchos problemas, y que para descansar de todo se fue muy lejos. –

-Ya veo…lo siento. – Se disculpó Chihiro sintiendo que había preguntado algo indebido.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. – Respondió Mio sonriéndole. – Aprendí a superarlo hace mucho tiempo. –

-Ya veo…está bien entonces. – Dijo Chihiro sonriéndole. - ¿Y bien? ¿Ya decidiste una habitación? –

-Si no hay problema, me gustaría tomar la que está junto a la tuya. – Respondió Mio.

-Seguro, la limpiaré hoy para que esté lista cuando traigas tus cosas. – Dijo Chihiro sonriéndole.

-Gracias, Chihiro-san. – Agradeció Mio haciendo una leve reverencia. – Eres muy amable. –

-No tienes que agradecer. – Respondió Chihiro. – Debo ir a hacer la comida. –

-Te ayudaré. – Dijo Mio mirándolo.

-Gracias. – Dijo Chihiro caminando de regreso junto a Mio.

 _Este será mi nuevo hogar a partir de hoy…tantas caras nuevas que recién comienzo a conocer, y la que me faltan por conocer en el futuro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en un lugar tan grande y lujoso como este…pero, por alguna razón, en alguna parte de mi corazón siento que este es el hogar que siempre estuve buscando…es como si al fin hubiera encontrado algo que todo el tiempo me faltó._

 _Se siente como si finalmente hubiera encontrado el hogar al que pertenezco, **como un castillo para una princesa.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Hoy les dejo el capítulo 2 de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Mio? ¿Qué relación entablará con Madoka, Keiichiro, Chihiro, Miyako y los demás? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor!**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 ***LilithNee: ¡Gracias por tu review, tu fav y tu follow! Realmente me animé al ver las notificaciones y saber que te gusta el fic x3 eso me impulsa a seguir, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que lo sigas hasta el final :D cualquier duda o sugerencia puedes preguntar y con gusto te responderé x3**

 ***Kairi671: Muchas gracias por dar fav y follow a esta historia, realmente me hizo feliz recibir tus notificaciones, espero que pronto te animes a dejarme un review de lo que te parece el fic hasta ahora uwu me daría ánimos de seguir al 100% este fic QvQ**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: Gracias por tus reviews nee, siempre me hacen feliz por saber que te tomas el tiempo de leer mis fics aun con tu ajetreada vida QvQ ¡muchas gracias! QvQ**

 **Recuerden que cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, critica, trauma y demás que tengan que decir es bienvenido en los reviews y los responderé lo antes posible x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
